Through The Barricades
by Ishido Shuuji
Summary: Gouenji is going to throw away his old life in order to infiltrate Fifth Sector and destroy them from the inside. Kidou knows of his plan and is helping with the destruction from the outside. This tells the tale of Seitei and how he tries to achieve his goal but also not lose the person he cares for most. Rated M for scenes of sexual nature. Yaoi. Gouenji x Kidou
1. The Plan

**Hello everyone, new story time.**

**Much as I loved writing Change and could probably write loads of things from how Gouenji and Kidou ended up, my true love is Seitei so I decided to go back to him for a little while.**

**This story is not connected to anything I have written before so don't expect Fudou and Gouenji being best friends or even Kidou and Gouenji to be married for that matter. If I ever call Gouenji "Shubby" then it's just because I am an idiot, but you all knew that already!**

**It's kind of a rewrite of Go season 1 had Gouenji and Kidou created the plan of Gouenji becoming Ishido together instead of it being something Gouenji did alone (and let's face it, we're never going to be properly told why Gouenji did it and how he felt at the time so I can make up whatever I like). **

**Antoinette, I hope you like it and get inspired from it (although it's just the beginning so far and there's no sneaking about going on yet as we talked about).**

**I hope everyone likes it :3**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work? What if it doesn't? What about your career? Your future?"

Gouenji smiled and cupped Kidou's face with his hand.

"Don't panic, It'll be okay. It has to work because if it doesn't, well, you and I won't have a career anyway so it'll be Med School for me and the family business for you."

They were sat at the dining table in their house. Officially it was Kidou's house but Gouenji spent all his free time there anyway and since most of his clothes hung in the closet, he always referred to it as home rather than his own flat which stayed unused most of the time. Times were changing in the soccer world and they had decided to try and solve the problem together.

Whilst both were professional players now with huge salaries and lucrative sponsorship deals, they still remembered their roots and spent weeks every year visiting schools across Japan, training with the soccer clubs and inspiring the next generation of players. But lately disturbing news had begun to filter in regarding middle school soccer practices.

It was Haruna who had first informed them of Fifth Sector and how gradually, they were controlling the freedom of middle school soccer more and more. It had started off with competition matches no longer being randomly selected by pulling names out of a hat. Like the fixture lists created for league football, each school received a printed sheet informing them of who they would be playing from the first match to the final, should they be lucky to get so far. And even this was subject to change should Fifth Sector change their mind. Schools were now matched up with those of a similar skill level meaning institutions who'd had little success previously had no opportunity to play highly successful teams such as Raimon or Teikoku. And while it now meant that everyone got a chance to win, at least in theory, the thrill of seeing Football Frontier champions and National team players perform on your school pitch was now a thing of the past.

The more they heard about Fifth Sector, the more Kidou and Gouenji knew they needed to have them destroyed. But to the outside world they were doing nothing wrong, their antics shrouded in secrecy, known only to the schools and players themselves, not to the supporting fans. And you couldn't go to the police with no solid evidence of underhand behaviour, only a hunch. It was while they were busy trying to concoct a plan one day that the breakthrough they needed materialised. Harauna had discovered that rather than being a faceless entity, Fifth Sector wanted to promote themselves and create new opportunities for the world of soccer. Their agenda appeared to be similar to that of a political party, canvassing their manifesto to win favour with the voters. In their case, the voters were the schools who, if opting in to be controlled by Fifth Sector, themselves would be rewarded extra funding, extremely gifted students and a better prospect of winning high profile tournaments. But they needed a party leader to raise their profile, and this was what Gouenji's plan targeted.

He'd decided that the best option was for him to infiltrate the organisation, becoming that sought after public face. He would assume the role, pretending to agree to their policing while slowly dismantling them from the inside. While this was taking place, Kidou would return to Teikoku in the newly vacant Commander's role. Giving the impression he was under Fifth Sector's control, he would ensure the correct measures were taken to overthrow them from the outside. And with the pair of them secretly working together, Gouenji envisaged they could return football to the way it was, the way it should be.

Kidou placed his hand atop Gouenji's and let out a big sigh. He wanted to believe this could work as much as his boyfriend did, but the truth of the matter was, he was a strategist and to create the perfect strategy, one must identify the dangers every bit as much as the opportunities.

"How are you going to make it work? Surely if they're holding interviews and you walk in, they're going to realise that you're up to no good? After all, world famous soccer player, charity volunteer and all round good egg, Gouenji Shuuya is going to raise eyebrows walking in and claiming to want to manage the game and dictate results. Don't you think?"

"And that's why I won't be attending as Gouenji Shuuya. I'm not that dense you know."

He removed his hand from Kidou's face and placed it on his thigh. He was bored of talking now and wanted a bit of fun but knew that Kidou wasn't done with the interrogation yet.

"If you're not going to attend as Gouenji Shuuya then who the hell are you going to be attending as?"

Gouenji tapped the side of his nose with his index finger and smiled.

"It's a secret."

"Tell me."

"Na – ah. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you and I have better plans for you, Yuuto."

"You can stick your plans up your arse, Shuuya. You're getting nothing until you tell me."

Gouenji leaned forward until their noses touched. Their lips almost brushed and his breath whispered over Kidou's parted lips, entering the cavern in which he wanted his tongue to follow.

"Yuuto, I can think of something else I'd rather have stuck up my arse. It's much more satisfying for both you and I."

Kidou breathed in the aroma of red wine which scented Gouenji's breath. It was a very enticing proposition albeit a dangerous one too. If he gave in to Shuuya now then he'd never learn what was going on in that pretty little head of his. No, for once he had to be strong and use his brain and not the little man in his pants who often made the decisions when Shuuya was around. He smiled as he responded.

"How about we have our first rehearsal on co-ordinating our information? We'll have to do it for real soon and you know what they say Shuuya, practice makes perfect."

"Oh? What exactly do you have in mind?"

Neither of them moved back but Kidou placed his hand on Gouenji's neck and slowly moved it down before unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

"You give me the information I require and I will reward you for it. The better the data, the greater the reward. How about it, Gouenji-kun?"

Gouenji stared into Kidou's eyes. Despite not moving for the last five minutes, he was short of breath. The situation he found himself in felt risky, but with great risks came extreme pleasure. He had every intention of telling Kidou the full rundown of his plans, even down to how he could secretly enter Fifth Sector despite being famous himself, but in turning it into a game, he got to indulge in some perverse fun at the same time. Kidou knew this too. It was, after all, the way they'd always behaved, ever since they'd admitted their feelings to each other two years previous.

"Okay. But let it be known that I am doing this as a dress rehearsal and not because I am, or will, give into your demands."

"Oh, I think you will give in… The hunter will never give up the chase and I am the ultimate predator. So how about you offer me your first nugget of information?"

Gouenji took a gulp of air and instinctively pulled his head back but Kidou's reflexes were quick and the hand which had deftly opened the shirt button mere minutes ago clamped around the back of his neck, restricting him from any further retreat.

"You weren't going to go back on your word and make a run for it now were you, Gouenji-kun? Because that would be a very bad move. And bad moves need discipline."

"Not a fucking hope Kidou-kun. You don't frighten me with your bravado. But let me tell you this, the walls have ears and information must be passed securely and efficiently."

He stood up and walked the small distance to Kidou's chair before lowering himself down and straddling his lover. He rocked his pelvis slightly as he whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I'm going to change my appearance. Invent a new me."

Kidou began to unbutton the rest of Gouenji's shirt.

"Carry on…"

"I think I'll wear my hair down, maybe put it in a ponytail or even dye it a different colour."

The shirt was pushed to the floor, leaving his torso exposed.

"I'm going to darken my skin tone by getting a suntan. I'll either use a sunbed or maybe just go down to Okinawa for a while."

His nipples were tweaked by skilful fingers. Fingers that rolled the nubs, causing them to stiffen before being tugged, blurring the lines between pleasure and pain.

"I see…"

"I've ordered some new suits. I always wear casual clothes so designer tailoring will create a new look completely….ahh."

He flinched as Kidou's mouth took hold of his left nipple and bit down swiftly before soothing the pain with licks of his tongue. He paused to speak.

"Is that it? Is there any more to your grand plan?"

"Yes…..oh…yes."

Kidou smiled. He knew not whether Gouenji would offer any more details of his scheme or if he was actually just close to orgasm. He really hoped it would be the former as he wasn't finished with him yet.

"I…. I'm going to accessorise my look instead of wearing a tie. Maybe a cravat or earrings, I don't know. Something I've not worn before."

"Hmmmm?"

Kidou's hand ran down Gouenji's body, glad of the excuse to carry on. He started to unbuckle his belt and opened the buttons on Gouenji's jeans but stopped once the final button was removed from its hole.

"Is that it?"

"No."

Gouenji felt Kidou's fingers gently stoking his erection through his briefs. He was being teased and needed to keep the information coming. But right now he wasn't even sure if he himself remembered what his plans were.

"Are you going to divulge any more or is that it for the day?"

He felt Kidou's smile rather than see it. His head now rested on his lover's shoulder, no longer having the strength to keep it raised parallel with his ear.

"I'm going to… to speak formally, be a distinguished gentleman. I'll address everyone with honorifics and be the epitome of politeness."

Kidou unleashed Gouenji's penis from its confinements and slowly started to move his hand up and down the shaft. They both knew it was just a game at this stage but seeing the effect he had on Shuuya never failed to excite him. While his boyfriend liked to give the impression of being cool and aloof, he was anything but. He was at an advantage to most, however, knowing exactly which buttons to press in order to melt that frosty exterior and awaken the fiery passion that smouldered within.

"There's one more thing you need to know…"

"And that is?"

"I… I… I'm going to change my name completely."

And with that Kidou stood up, throwing Gouenji over his shoulder in a perfect fireman's lift in the process.

"Right you, I've heard enough now. I've had enough of your ideas for one day."

And he proceeded to carry Gouenji up the stairs to their bedroom where he planned to succumb to whatever it was that Shuuya had in mind before this little game started.


	2. Meet the new Seitei

**Hello everyone!**

**Finally I updated. I've had the story in my head for a while but just putting it into writing has been somewhat of an issue.**

**I'm still setting the scene (I think) but it's feeling more natural writing about these two now (funny I think of them as totally different people to those I wrote about in Change).**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for the comments, I get more pleasure from reading those than I do from writing the story in the first place.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and Seiren, I'm expecting more comments about no beds from you XD**

* * *

"Sir, it's time."

"Thank you."

Gouenji took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He was about to make his début appearance as Fifth Sector's Holy Emperor and his nerves jangled with apprehension. He wasn't afraid of addressing a stadium full of people, or even delivering his speech with conviction that he actually believed in what he preached. No, his fear was based purely on whether or not anyone in the audience would recognise the person on the balcony as Gouenji Shuuya instead of Ishido Shuuji, a new persona in which he'd taken a month to perfect.

He'd done almost everything he'd told Kidou he planned to do. Dressed in the finest Italian tailoring, he finished off his look with a silk scarf, bejewelled necklaces and an ornate belt around his waist. His hair was surprisingly long when no gel held it in place and once styled and enhanced by bold turquoise highlights, he no longer recognised the old Gouenji in the reflection that stared back at him from his mirror. He'd decamped down to Okinawa to attend elocution lessons and during his time on the island, his skin had darkened due to the subtropical weather. Tucked away from the more densely populated areas, he saw his new personality evolve and grow until finally he became the man he was today. And while this new person had been created as a decoy, Gouenji didn't exactly dislike what he had generated, in fact, he liked it a lot. It was the job he had to do and the hurt he was about to knowingly inflict upon his closest friends that caused him the most sleepless nights.

He stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the balcony. Spotlights shone on his face which was projected onto 50 foot screens dotted around the stadium. A huge cheer erupted from the crowd but he knew it was a hollow sound since the audience was made up of mainly Fifth Sector employees and loyal followers, anxious and excited to witness the new Holy Emperor for themselves. The seat also housed all the current middle school soccer coaches who had been invited to attend the ceremony commencing opening of the Holy Road tournament, many of which were staunch supporters of Fifth Sector. Others venomously abhorred them and their practices. One such person being Kidou, who had successfully joined Teikoku as their Commander and doubled as coach with Sakuma as his assistant. He knew not where Kidou would be seated but while he himself would not be able to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, he knew that Kidou's eyes would be transfixed on him. After all, this was to be the first time that Kidou had seen Ishido Shuuji and his reaction was something Gouenji wanted details of as soon as the event finished.

He surveyed the crowds and raised his hand, partially to silence them and partially to start rallying the troops with his propaganda.

"Soccer is to be enjoyed equally by all. All wins and losses should be in accordance with that aim. We must protect article five of the youth soccer regulations. This is the mission of Fifth Sector."

And with that the spotlights were cut, engulfing him in darkness His debut appearance was finished but the hard work had only just begun.

* * *

Kidou stared up at the man who graced the balcony above him. His heart had been pounding with adrenaline mere moments before but once the lights had directed his vision to the stage, it stopped frozen in time, all bodily functions broken from the shock of seeing Gouenji for the first time in two months. The man addressing the crowd looked nothing like the Gouenji he loved and yet, he found the stranger extremely attractive and mesmerising.

He sighed. He'd been quite lonely since they'd turned their separate ways and while they still kept in touch using new mobile phones they'd bought, creating private numbers to reach one another without detection or suspicion, it was the little things he missed the most. Gouenji sang in the shower. Badly. He rolled his socks into a ball and kicked them into the linen basket and would run round the bedroom cheering his "goal" before tackling Kidou to the bed in celebration. And he always made Kidou the most delicious cup of English Breakfast Tea to start his day. But now their flat was silent. He'd tried to keep it up himself and while his voice was a sight better than Gouenji's, he didn't feel like singing on his own when he knew no one would join him in an impromptu duet. And the bedside cabinet remained bare as he woke in the morning. No amount of over compensating would give him the ability to make a cup of tea and have it waiting for him as he woke, and tea from teasmades just didn't taste the same as that from a freshly brewed pot. It was just impossible. In fact, his whole life had seemed impossible ever since they'd staged their falling out.

Not long after they'd devised their plan they'd been called up to play for Japan's National side in a friendly match against South Korea and while the team was made of players from many different clubs spanning many different ages, it also housed a good number of their old school friends and team mates. And as ever when these situations occurred, the old Inazuma Japan comrades would meet up following the match for a boozy catch up. After all, many of their friends played for overseas leagues so getting the whole gang together was extremely difficult nowadays.

It had started off with he and Gouenji pretending to be bickering with each other, their interactions curt and sharp. But as the evening progressed and the beers flowed, Kidou had distanced himself, sitting with his old Teikoku friends instead of his boyfriend. Gouenji had sat with Someoka and Fubuki but spent all his time glaring at Kidou and once Fudou had draped his arm around Kidou's shoulder, albeit innocently, that's when Gouenji had pounced.

"Can you tell me just what the fuck is going on here Kidou? Why are you behaving this way?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"As if you don't know. You've been avoiding me all fucking night. In fact, you've been avoiding me all fucking day. Are you embarrassed to be with me now? Is that it?"

"Gouenji! For fuck's sake, calm down. You're causing a scene."

"Oh, a scene? That's all you're bothered about then? How this looks to everyone else. You don't care about how your cosy little threesome looks to me then? Stupid question, of course you don't. You don't fucking care about me at all do you? You're only with me until someone better comes along, you just don't want to be single do you?"

Kidou stood up and looked Gouenji in the eye. He's worn contact lenses that night so everyone could see the anger glowing in those crimson eyes of his.

"Gouenji, will you listen to yourself? You're like a whiny little bitch, desperate to hold on to her man, unable to accept that he has friends other than her. People he enjoys spending time with. People who don't make him feel like a fucking adulterer just because he's talking to someone else. Get a fucking grip of yourself Gouenji, you're embarrassing me in front of everybody."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Kidou. In fact, I'm sorry for fucking loving you at all. But not any longer because we're through. I've had enough of you treating me like shit. Go back to your old playmates Yuuto because I'm going. Don't fucking follow me because I'm not coming back."

"Good."

With that Gouenji had stormed out of the bar leaving Kidou to just shrug his shoulders and sit back down and continue his conversation. When anyone offered to go and look for Gouenji he'd calmly suggested not to and that it was best to let him calm down on his own.

Gouenji had taken a cab to a hotel that he'd pre-booked and to where his packed suitcases currently sat. He'd prearranged it in case someone had followed him to their flat and tried to talk him out of it. This way no one knew where he'd be and he could slip away the following morning without any of his friends seeing him and guessing their plan. And when Kidou had joined him later in the evening following the end of the reunion, they'd cried together and held each other tightly pleading for forgiveness, desperate to affirm that all which had been said was purely an act.

Yet the hurt that followed on their actual separation the next day was as painful as if they had meant every word said. And even as Kidou had placed the gold necklace around his boyfriend's neck with the three rings symbolising his commitment in heart, body and soul, Kidou knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

The vibrating of his phone in his jacket pocket stirred Kidou from his introspection. It was their private phone.

"Come out the back of the stadium to the members lounge and meet me there. Security know you are coming. I'll be with you in 10 minutes."

He got up immediately and headed towards the door. His heart pounding in his chest once more, the promise of seeing Gouenji again kick starting it into frenzied action. Holy Road was like no stadium Kidou had ever been to before. The corridors were empty, only security guards roaming the walkways instead of hoards of people. He assumed that the Fifth Sector minions who filled the majority of the seats within the stadium were not permitted to move until instructed.

He followed the signs to the members lounge and it was of no surprise to find the entrance blocked by a security guard.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Kidou Yuuto, Teikoku Gakuen. I have received a message requesting my presence from the Holy Emperor."

"We've been expecting you. Please, come this way."

The guard opened the door to the lounge and indicated for Kidou to enter. The room that greeted him was one of pure opulence. Plush purple velvet chairs were placed around the room, grouped in fours with a round glass table central to their arrangement. The walls were adorned with a damask wallpaper in silver hues which enhanced the richness of the chairs. In the far corner was a well-stocked bar, essential for hospitality events that Fifth Sector obviously held from time to time.

"Excuse me sir, Seitei has instructed me to direct you to the meeting room where you can await his arrival."

"Of course, please lead the way."

He followed the guard until they arrived at a door at the opposite side to the bar. Gracing the door were two signs which the man illuminated so that the messages "meeting in progress" and "do not disturb" were clearly visible. Upon entering the room Kidou found the furnishings almost identical to those outside only the small glass tables were replaced by a large oblong boardroom table, capable of seating twelve people. The other more noticeable difference was that this room was devoid of any windows so no natural light enhanced its sumptuous furnishings. And no one could see what was taking place inside, something that Kidou knew was no coincidence.

"Sir, Seitei will be with you shortly. Can I get you a drink until then?"

"Thank you. I'll have a still water with ice and a wedge of lime if that is possible?"

"Yes, my pleasure."

And the man left Kidou alone in the large room. He quickly returned to give Kidou his drink before departing again to resume his position at the entrance to the lounge.

Kidou sipped his drink and smiled. He was excited but also, seeing as 8 minutes had passed since he'd received that phone message, he was curious to discover whether or not a month at Fifth Sector could have improved Gouenji's timekeeping.

The thought had barely left his brain when he heard muffled talking outside. He hoped it was Gouenji conversing with the guard on the door and not other invitees here to join the meeting. He'd assumed it would just be the two of them attending but the hushed sounds outside unnerved him. He did not want to share Gouenji with anyone else at this very moment, he needed to see him alone, to get a proper look at his makeover and, if he was lucky, to discover where his tan ended and his paler skin began.

At that moment the door opened and the first thing that hit Kidou was the smell. And it hit him hard, like a runaway train, for it wasn't the smell he'd expected and fear gripped his full body. They weren't to be alone after all. He'd expected Gouenji's spicy, musky aroma but instead was overcome by a zesty, citrus fragrance. It was light and cheerful but also overpowering and invasive and Kidou almost had the urge to rub his nose and sneeze.

He spun around, ready to face whoever it was who would be accompanying him in this meeting but felt the feeling of being hit by a train once again when his eyes connected with those warm chocolate orbs that had controlled his dreams for the last two months. Gouenji. That foreign smell belonged to him.

"Yuuto. You looked surprised to see me here. Why is that?"

"It's you….. you…. you don't smell right."

"Gee thanks. I've missed you too."

Gouenji watched as Kidou showed signs of horror in realising his words had been misinterpreted before laughing and moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Shh… don't look like that, I was only joking. But of course, I needed to smell differently too don't you think? If everyone's sense of smell was as keen as yours then I'd be busted pretty damn quick otherwise. Anyway, how've you been? You've lost weight. Are you eating properly?"

"Umm… well. There's just no fun in cooking for one and I have been busy trying to bring myself up to speed with the running of Teikoku. You look good though, really good. I approve."

Kidou moved closer until their bodies were almost touching and moved his hands up to touch the Holy Emperor's hair. He smoothed his palms over the crown and slowly lowered them down until his fingertips combed through the ends. It was soft. He was more used to his boyfriend's hair having a hard texture from all the styling products but this felt good and he had an overwhelming urge to bury his nose in those silken locks to see if it too smelt of citrus. He ran his hands up Gouenji's neck and over his cheeks, and in turn, pushed away the hair that overhung his face, revealing the handsome features he loved with all his heart.

Gouenji closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It was taking all he had to control his urges but he'd missed these touches, what the feel of Kidou's fingers felt like on his face, and how they felt elsewhere. His eyes shot open and immobilised Kidou with the intensity of his glare.

"Get on the table."

"What? On the table? Do you want me to sit on the edge or…"

"Just get on the motherfucking table Yuuto. Now." His voice was low and menacing and the air or superiority hung in every word.

Kidou was briefly stunned. Theirs was a pretty equal partnership with neither side assuming the dominant role, instead preferring to swap and change to whatever suited their needs. But now, at this very minute, Kidou was overwhelmed by the power the man facing him emitted. He knew the truth, who the person behind the façade really was, and yet at the same time, he couldn't really see much of that person at all. But rather than being upset or disappointed, Kidou found himself extremely aroused. He longed to see if this Ishido Shuuji would behave in the same way in bed and if he would exert all his power there. Or whether the old Gouenji would still be present. More considerate of his partner and desiring to pleasure him more than himself. It seemed to Kidou that the Holy Emperor may actually be more demanding and selfish and there was only one way to find out.

He quickly leapt onto the table and leaned back on his elbows. He watched as Gouenji turned and locked the meeting room door before removing his jacket, scarf and long necklace, throwing them carelessly on the floor. And then he ascended the table, moving further up towards Kidou on his hands and knees. A predator stalking his prey, ready to pounce at any given moment. Slowly he moved until his body was parallel with Kidou's own and then he stilled before lowering himself down and trapping Kidou with his lean frame.

Never speaking, Gouenji brought their lips together and slowly started to kiss the brunette. And as Kidou's mouth opened to allow more access, Gouenji explored the cavern slowly with his tongue. Desperate to recapture the taste of which he had been devoid of for too long and saving it to memory. His hand snaked down Kidou's body, touching and stroking, searching for skin amongst the forbidding fabric of his clothes. He tugged the shirt, pulling it free from Kidou's trousers and slid his hand underneath, reaching back up and caressing his torso.

Kidou's head was hazy. The gentle probing of Gouenji's tongue in his mouth twinned with the assault his fingers gave to his nipples were inebriating. And as those fingers moved south below his navel, Kidou bucked and moaned into Gouenji's mouth.

"Unnn…. Shuuya."

Gouenji stopped and raised himself up slightly. Placing his lips close to Kidou's ear he whispered softly.

"Shhh… you can't call me that any more or you'll blow my cover. While we're probably safe in here, I don't know if this room is bugged so we need to be quiet okay?"

"Then if that is the case, why are you taking such a risk now?"

"Because I am weak and I don't have the strength to resist you. Plus, if I'm going to be a corrupt Seitei, I may as well get started from the get go, and taking bribes from Teikoku's Commander is my most favourite way of deciding final scores which work in your favour. It's a dirty job but someone has to do it."

Kidou looked up at his boyfriend and couldn't suppress his smile. Here it was, their actual plan of exchanging information for pleasure happening in real life. Only no information had been swapped of yet, their liaison offered only pleasure thus far.

"My Lord, I am but a humble subject of yours but a loyal one. I heard that you reward such loyalty, is this the truth?"

Gouenji smirked. One of the things he loved the most about Kidou was his ability to read a situation quickly and respond to it immediately. And while he and Kidou both knew he wasn't corrupt and did not and would not take bribes, the mere suggestion of it was every bit as tempting as forbidden fruit.

He began to move back down the table and cupped Kidou's crotch with his hand, massaging it, making it grow and harden.

"I am going to reward you for your loyalty Commander, do you have any requests before I commence?"

"Mmmm… do it fast. I don't think I can stay quiet for so long."

"No no no, that won't do. It won't do at all."

And with that Gouenji jumped off the table and crouched down to where his clothes were dropped in a heap. Picking up his scarf he ran it through his fingers before walking back to the table and perching on the edge.

"Lift your head, I'm going to gag you Commander so you can't give us away."

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm so fucking turned on by it you'll probably not need to wear it for long, I'll be done in ten seconds."

Kidou reached his arm over towards his friend and directed his hand to his crotch. Gouenji wasn't wrong. Underneath those soft expensive trousers, he was rock hard.

"Then stop talking Seitei and get on with it. Show me how Fifth Sector operate."

"Hmm? Maybe I should be gagged too then?"

"But if you do that, how are you going to give me a delicious blow job?"

"Good point. Scrap that. So shall I gag you or not Commander?"

"Not today I'm afraid. It's been too long and I want to be kissing you as you come inside me and I'm not going to be able to do that if I'm gagged am I?"

Gouenji's smile faded slightly as the weight of Kidou's words hit him. But the desire that burned in his eyes was scorching as he hopped off the table edge.

"Get your trousers off now" He ordered.

Kidou quickly removed them as Gouenji did the same with his own. He was painfully erect. After being with Kidou for so long, being without him for two months felt like he'd taken a vow of chastity. And while his official title held the word holy, Gouenji was no saint.

He returned to the table and took no time at all in taking Kidou's penis into his mouth. He was salivating with the taste. He'd missed it so much, missed Kidou so much and here they were, acting extremely inappropriately in a corporate meeting room. Despite the danger his infiltration of Fifth Sector brought him, he couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation he found himself in on his first official engagement as Holy Emperor.

He felt Kidou's hands grip his head pushing him deeper. Fingers entwined in his long hair, pulling hard from time to time as his lover tried to remain silent. He raised his left arm up and clamped his hand over Kidou's mouth before taking him as far down his throat as possible causing Kidou to shatter inside him, and while Gouenji tried to immobilise any screams that threatened to escape, he imposed no such restrictions on the fluid that currently filled his mouth with the taste of Kidou.

While Kidou attempted to regulate his breathing Gouenji quickly opened the condom packet which he retrieved from his shirt pocket and fixed it on himself before entering his lover in one swift movement. He never allowed Kidou to adjust and started to pound into him immediately. He needed his own release now and he needed it soon. He quickened his pace. It felt so good to be inside Kidou after so long but his body trembled and he was close to completion and just when he considered biting his lips to stifle his own moans, he felt two arms clasp around his neck, pulling him down until his mouth was captured by Kidou's. And as his beloved's wish, they kissed passionately as Gouenji shook and his body was released from the pent up longing that had been with him for too long now.

They laid there on the hard table for a few minutes before Gouenji raised himself up and kissed Kidou on the nose.

"We have to go, we've been in here too long."

"When will I see you again Shuuji?"

The question was simple enough but the pain that was etched in Kidou's eyes made Gouenji's heart twist. This was going to hurt them both so much, he wondered why he even started this idiotic plan at all. He got off the table and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a business card which he handed to Kidou.

"This is my new address. There is an apartment on the top floor of Fifth Sector's headquarters which is where I live. There's a private entrance at the side where you can tap in a key code number to gain entry. Here, I'll write the code down on the back for you. Come and see me whenever you wish. I generally finish work around 8pm and normally my housemaids have left a meal for me in my kitchen so there's no need to make or go out for food. All I ask is that you ring first. While I've never had any visitor up there, I can't guarantee it won't happen at some time and I don't want you arriving when it's full of Fifth Sector directors."

Kidou nodded his head mutely. While an oak table wasn't the best place he'd ever had sex, he didn't want either of them to leave it because once they did, it was over. But he was getting cold now. The air conditioning chilled the sweat that patterned his skin and without covers or Gouenji snuggled into him, he was struggling to stay warm. They quickly dressed before Gouenji pulled Kidou to him for a hug.

"Just remember, whatever I do is just an act." He whispered. "I hope I don't hurt you in any way but please tell me if I do. I love you Yuuto, more than life itself and while I want to sort out this awful mess, if I hurt you it will all be for naught."

"I know. I know. I can't begin to understand what life you have now but I will support you every step of the way. And you'd better leave your nights free Seitei, because I'm coming for you. You're living in a place where the rooms haven't been touched by us if you know what I mean?"

He smiled, remembering the day they'd moved into their flat four years before and their mission that, until they'd had sex in every single room of the place, they would not call it their own.

"I'll look forward to it. But come on now, unfortunately I have to leave. I'm finalising the groups and first matches of the Holy Road tournament this afternoon. No rest for the wicked."

He laughed and gave Kidou a quick kiss on the lips. He did not dare to make it more passionate but promised himself that he'd make up for it whenever it was that Kidou visited.

Exiting the members lounge together, they stopped and shook hands in full view of the security guard at the door.

"Thank you Commander. It has been a pleasure to meet you at last and I look forward to strengthening our partnership over the coming months."

"The pleasure is all mine Seitei. I am also eager to build upon the solid foundations that Fifth Sector and Teikoku Gakuen have already formed. Good day to you sir."

And they walked away in opposite directions, each happy of their brief reunion but troubled by the future and what lay ahead.


	3. We Can Work This Out

**Hi Everyone.**

**Okay, so I'm publishing two chapters tonight. Um, not much to say really except...don't hate me.**

**Okay, bye.**

* * *

Gouenji put down his pen and looked out of the window at the busy Tokyo metropolis below him. He was sat in his home study analysing the teams which made up the Holy Road tournament. Those who'd won and those who they'd defeated. He looked at the score dictation which had been supplied pre-match and the eventual result in order to see who had followed their direction obediently. Yet, without even comparing the data, he knew that only Raimon played soccer their own way and ignored his orders.

He smiled. Endou was now fully established as their coach and it still satisfied him as to how easy it was to implant the idea in his head. Sending an anonymous letter to Natsumi proved to be the most ingenious of ideas. Pleading that Raimon needed her help otherwise her family's good name and her legacy as soccer manager would be tarnished infuriated her immensely. And since Endou had been hopelessly in love with her since they were 15. He'd decided he was the right person to put things right. And he was.

While Gouenji admired Coach Kudou, his methods were strict and often unfathomable whereas Endou's easy-going and enthusiastic approach could fire up even the most downtrodden and gloomy team member. After all, he was the person who turned a washed up school club into the most successful club Raimon Junior High had ever had in history. Even in the ten years that had passed since then, no pupil had matched the powers that Endou Mamoru possessed. Until this new year when a certain Matsukaze Tenma appeared and not only rocked the boat, but fully capsized it. And if anyone was going to fan the winds of change then it would be the combination of Endou and Tenma.

A knock at his door shook him from his reminiscing. While he mainly disagreed with what Fifth Sector was doing to youth football, he'd found himself enjoying his job in recent weeks. The subtle ideas he was instilling in the teams and their coaches to generate a shift in their game plays excited him. Slowly things were changing but it was hard to spot unless you were looking for evidence, which led him to believe that once those higher up in Fifth Sector realised what was happening, it would be too late. Their regulations would be as fragile as an eggshell trying to stop fledgling teams from breaking free and going their own way.

He opened the door and happiness flooded his emotions upon seeing his visitor was Kidou.

"I thought I told you to always ring first?"

"Yeah, I know, but I've been sat watching you for 20 minutes and it was obvious you were alone."

"What? How could you even see me from all the way down there?"

"Um…binoculars? They were in my car and I put them to good use."

"Good use? You're such a peeping tom. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Come in."

He stepped aside allowing Kidou to enter the flat and remove his shoes. They briefly kissed before Gouenji gestured to him to go to the study.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to devise a system to gauge every participating team's overall strength using a points system but it's not matching up to the match outcomes yet."

"How is your system set up? Perhaps I can figure it out?"

"The way I did it was that every team starts on zero. I then award 1 point for every individual hissatsu the players know, 5 points for a new keshin and 10 points for a fully established keshin. So in theory, a team with more hissatsu's and keshin's should be able to overpower one with less users but it's not correlating correctly. After all, if you look at the scores for Raimon and Teikoku, there's no way you should have been defeated. Teikoku should have steamrollered Raimon."

"But you're forgetting the biggest factor in all this Shuuya. Heart and determination. You of all people should know that. Just think back to that very first match you played for Raimon. I was there with Teikoku trying to force you out and at that point we were just humiliating Endou and the others. But when you appeared you changed the whole flow of the game. You believed in Endou and he put his faith in you and together you fused those feelings and created a goal within minutes of you walking on the pitch. And that in turn fired up the whole team causing that belief to snowball and inspire every single Raimon player that day. And yet to score them using this system would only give Raimon a total of 2 points because of God Hand and Fire Tornado, but that doesn't even begin to reflect the power that Raimon held and I think that can apply to today's Raimon too. They may not look like much but if nurtured they will become every bit as successful as our Raimon, if not more so."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. The Fifth Sector policy is to put everyone in boxes so they can be stacked and arranged easily and I guess I'm falling into that way of thinking a bit lately. Anyway, would you like a drink?"

"A diet coke would be good. I'm driving and have to get back later so I can't have alcohol. How's life at the top?"

Gouenji made his way to the kitchen to get their drinks and Kidou followed him. The room was ridiculously large, filled with white cabinets and chrome accessories. And the exclusive drinks refrigerator was so impressive, it held more choices than their local bar.

"Things are okay actually. Naturally Endou is doing everything I hoped he would and I hear you've offered to join Raimon as their trainer which is great. Overall, I'm being allowed freedom to make my own decisions. Other than Raimon, the other schools are obeying orders thus giving the impression that controlling soccer is the answer."

"But if you're only focusing on Raimon to force the change, is that not dangerous? What if they actually lose? Then what?"

Gouenji filled a tall glass with ice and added a slice of lemon before opening the bottle of coke and pouring it in. He mulled Kidou's words over in his head before handing the drink to his friend.

"Here you go. Do you want anything to eat? No? Let's go and sit in the lounge then."

He picked up a bottle of beer for himself and removed the top. Never bothering to use a glass, he drank straight from the bottle. They walked to the spacious sitting room and sat down on a large brown leather sofa.

"I know that it seems that I'm only focusing on Raimon but trust me, there are a lot of problems within a few of the other teams, and antagonising some of the issues is forcing them to either support Fifth Sector more or rebel, which in turn will cause them to implode. Either way, it will keep everyone exploring the option that the Fifth Sector way doesn't work and won't ever work. Most of them will come through it all okay though but Kidokawa are a concern. I'm sending someone over there now who should be able to guide them correctly. Much as I want the schools to reject Fifth Sector, I don't want any hardship to come to the kids, nothing that would ruin their whole life for sure. How about you? What's happening with the Resistance?"

Kidou took a sip of his drink before placing it on the small table next to the sofa. He turned towards Gouenji, resting his knee of the seat cushion that sat between them.

"Well, Endou knows about the operation now so we don't need to keep that a secret any more, thank goodness. Hiroto and Midorikawa are on board using Hiroto's connections to fish about for any untoward behaviour that Fifth Sector might be involved in."

"Actually, have them look up a man called Senguuji Daigo. He is the man that hired me. I'm not sure how he made his money but he seems to have a lot of it to throw around and while he has a good argument as to why controlled soccer would allow the sport to be accessible for all instead of just the elite, he's wanting to dictate the outcome of every match now instead of 1 match in 5 which is how it used to be. You must realise that he has already singled out Seidouzan to be Holy Road champions this year, so Raimon are starting to concern him greatly."

"Okay, I'll head over to Kira Corporation tomorrow and have a word with Hiroto. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Ask Hiroto to see if he can find any information on something called "Dragonlink". I've heard Senguuji mention it to someone on the phone a few times and I have no idea as to what it refers to. But the way he talks about it makes it sound like it's a backup plan or something. It worries me more that he's not mentioned it to me at all. So either he doesn't trust me or at the very end, he'll overthrow me as well for his own gain."

Kidou typed the details into his phone while Gouenji explained everything to him before emailing them to himself so he wouldn't forget any of the finer points later on.

"Right, got that down and we'll get started on it tomorrow. Anything else Seitei?"

As he called Gouenji by his official title he made the pronunciation long and mocking. He knew Gouenji disliked being called Seitei but never missed the opportunity to tease him with it. Gouenji glared at him in return, his eyes flashed with annoyance and malice and the smirk which twisted on his face was as deadly as that of a feline playing with its prey knowing full well that escape was futile and complete submission would come eventually. But only when he'd had his fun.

"You'd better get running Kidou-kun because when I catch you, I'm going to punish you until you beg for mercy."

"You don't frighten me Your Lordship. You're a has-been nowadays. You sit on your arse all day, you wouldn't stand a chance of catching me, old man."

And with that Gouenji pounced, but as per Kidou's predictions, he missed, allowing Kidou to flee away from him. Kidou's laughter rang around the apartment as he tried to find a suitable hiding place but it wasn't as easy as it should have been considering the size of the abode. Kidou had only been here a couple of times and still didn't know where most of the doors led to. And as he hesitated in choosing which was the better option to go through, he found himself pushed roughly up against the wall, captured by his hunter.

Gouenji pinned him against the wall with his full weight and grabbed Kidou's wrists in his hand, forcing them above his head. He ground himself into Kidou's behind and kissed his neck, finding that sweet spot below his ear which never failed to make him squirm and buck.

"So, has-been am I? Why, I don't see you being that skilful at escaping. You talk the talk Yuuto, but you don't have what it takes to walk the walk do you?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What would you like me to do to you?"

"I'd like you to… mmm… let me go so I can… ah… go back to my drink and… uh… get ready to return home."

While Kidou spoke, Gouenji continued his assault on his neck. Kissing it and dragging his tongue up and down the column, diverting to the shell of his ear from time to time. His spare hand snaked round to the front of his trousers, massaging the bulge in his pants until his erection pushed hard against his palm from inside the fabric.

"I could do that I suppose, but then what would I get out of it?"

"Satisfaction that you did a good thing for once?"

The desperation showed in Kidou's voice causing Gouenji to chuckle. He knew that Kidou wanted him to stop no more than he did but the banter and pleading was all part of the pleasure for both of them. He let go of Kidou's arms and turned him around so they were facing one another. Slowly he reached his hands around the back of his boyfriend's head and pulled out the band holding his dreadlocks away from his face. As they tumbled from their restraints, they framed his face, a few falling over his eyes in a rugged, sexy way. Gouenji slipped the band on his wrist before holding Kidou's face in his hands and leaning in to capture his lips.

Kidou responded by opening his mouth, granting access to his lover's probing tongue. He moved his arms around Gouenji's neck and fisted his hands in his soft blonde hair. Moments such as this meant so much to them now that it was no longer something they could take for granted and expect every evening as they relaxed in their home.

Kidou had even pondered the idea of starting a relationship with Ishido Shuuji while he pretended that Teikoku were under the control of Fifth Sector, just so they could be together and not have to sneak around, catching stolen kisses, But ultimately it was a bad idea. They both needed to appear to have nothing more than a professional association, otherwise suspicion would surround them and threaten the success of everything they'd planned.

Without warning Gouenji broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Kidou's.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"So do I. But at least you've never experienced me living here. I have to spend every evening in our home without you and it kills me. It's like you really have dumped me or you've died or something. I hate it."

"I'm sorry Yuuto. I wish I'd thought this through a bit more and come up with a plan which would've involved us staying together."

Kidou moved his hands to Gouenji's face, pulling him away, giving him the opportunity to look the blonde in the eye. His eyes were full of remorse and guilt and Kidou's own complaints of being in their flat alone paled into insignificance. Shuuya here not only had to live without him, but he also had to play the bad guy and deliberately put obstacles in front of his friends to hinder them at every step. It can't have been easy for him, no matter how strong he was and how much his ideas were succeeding.

"I know it hurts but what you're doing is working and I believe you will be the one to save soccer and if that means we have to be apart for a few months then so be it. When it's over we can treat ourselves to a long holiday together and make up for all this lost time. What do you think?"

Gouenji smiled. He could always rely on Kidou to clear his head and make him bring things back into perspective. And of course, a long holiday on some remote island somewhere was the perfect incentive to keep him focused on his goal. Unless his plan failed and he would actually be going into hiding. He shuddered slightly at the possibility.

"Hey you. Stop over thinking things will you? You've gone through about four different emotions in less than a minute. This plan of yours will work, it is working and at the end of it, you will become a national hero. You got that?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I had someone to talk to at work sometimes. You don't fancy coming to work for me do you?"

"Not likely. I'd never get any work done. You'd be sexually harassing me daily."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"You're meant to be keeping your eye on the soccer ball Shuuji, not my balls."

Gouenji slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Yuuto. That joke was terrible. In fact, it's an insult to even refer to it as a joke."

"I know, but it stopped you from getting all maudlin didn't it?"

"Heh. That it did. Come on Loverboy, let's go back to the lounge and we can have a snuggle before you have to go home."

And they made their way back to the sitting room to spend some time together, imagining that their lives were as they once were and that they wouldn't have to pretend to be enemies once again come the morning.


	4. Hurt

"Come on, where are you? Pick up the phone."

Kidou paced the ground anxiously. He was waiting in a quiet car park on the outskirts of town. The plan was that he'd arrive first and ten minutes later Gouenji would pick him up before going for a ride around the countryside, discussing tactics and plans as they went. Gouenji's car had tinted windows which meant if anyone had seen it, it would look as if the Holy Emperor was letting off steam speeding down country roads after a hard day at work.

But an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Gouenji. And while timekeeping wasn't his greatest talent, if he was going to be late, Gouenji would always call or text to let the other person know. But there had been no word from him and he wasn't picking up his phone either. Nor had he responded to any of the text or email messages Kidou had left him. And that was unlike him. At first Kidou had merely assumed he'd been in meetings that he could not cancel or leave early but as the night grew on, Kidou's unease grew.

After two hours of waiting and still no response, Kidou reluctantly got into his car and started the journey back. He'd had a twisted belief that the minute he drove off. Gouenji would arrive and call him, criticising his no show. But the phone remained silent as Kidou weaved his way through Tokyo's streets.

He did not drive straight home but instead went to Fifth Sector. There was no sign of the red Ferrari but since Gouenji lived on the top floor of the building, he rarely took it out of his garage unless he was going anywhere. So Kidou was unable to tell if the car was here or if it was elsewhere, meaning Gouenji would be elsewhere with it.

He parked his car on the street, away from Fifth Sector's security cameras, and quickly made his way to the entrance which would take him to the penthouse lift. He smiled as he typed in the numbers on the keypad. 1410. Their team numbers and also the key to deciphering the name Ishido itself. But his smile faded when he found no sign of life upstairs outside Gouenji's flat.

He rang the bell, knocked on the door and even called their private mobile number while pressing his ear against the door, trying to listen for Gouenji's phone ringing inside. But there was nothing. No phone ringing and no sounds of movement within the room. Sadly he turned around and left the building before heading home, hoping that Gouenji would have left a message on his home phone. Their home phone.

* * *

Gouenji left the main building and walked over to the lock up garage where his car was housed. He smiled to himself. The day had been busy and long with many meetings regarding the second round of the Holy Road tournament and, more importantly, how they were going to respond to Raimon blatantly ignoring their direction. But now he was free, and in less than an hour he would be with Kidou. Yes they had to exchange information on the progress of the Resistance campaign and synchronise plans for the coming week, but just being in the company of his boyfriend was enough to make even discussing Fifth Sector pleasurable.

"Oi you! I wanna word with you, Seitei."

He turned round towards the direction the voice had come from but the fist had connected with his face by before he could even register what was happening, let alone act upon it. He staggered backwards, barely staying upright and had just about steadied himself when the second blow landed him square on the nose. The pain was immeasurable and as he doubled over in agony, hands clutching his face, the bag was placed over his head and his arms yanked behind his back and bound securely.

He was pushed into the back of a vehicle, most probably a van, and left to lie on the floor as the doors slammed shut. He heard the front doors open and the two men, who had attacked him minutes before, get in before driving away. Gouenji attempted to slip his hands from the restraints but it was fruitless, they were strong, plastic cable ties and he realised that he needed to conserve his energy so he could try to free himself from his captors once they arrived at their destination. Wherever that may be.

The journey taking them to that destination didn't take long but to Gouenji it felt like a lifetime. His nose throbbed with the pain from the attack and he could feel the blood drying on his face where it had streamed from his nostrils, forming crimson rivers down his chin. He didn't get much of a chance to see his attackers so figuring who they where and why they were doing this wasn't easy. But one thing he knew for sure, this was no robbery otherwise they'd have forced him to hand over his car keys or his wallet, neither of which were even mentioned. No, whatever their business was today, it was with him directly.

The vehicle slowed and Gouenji heard the whirring of a mechanical door opening, before they moved once again and finally stopped. The engine was switched off and the mechanical door whirred once more, closing and sealing them away. Seconds later the vehicle doors opened and hands grabbed his arms, dragging him along the floor and pulling him out. He fell onto a cold concrete floor and the impact jarred him to the bone.

"Get up you filthy scumbag."

He struggled to get up, not having his arms free to push him up from the ground. But a hand gripped him by the arm, hauling him upwards and pulling him to his feet before pushing him, forcing him to walk forward. He tried to figure out where he could be. As well as the concrete floor, there was a faint whiff of oil around him, and rubber. And the noises their voices made and movements around them echoed round the room. He assumed they'd taken him to a garage or aircraft hangar but until they removed the bag from his head, he was well and truly in the dark regarding his whereabouts.

Without warning he was knocked to the floor, teeth clattering as his chin connected with the concrete. The bag was removed and in front of him stood a large man with short dark hair, the same one that had punched him back at Fifth Sector. His muscled arms were adorned with tattoos and he rubbed his fist in the palm of his hand as if to indicate his intentions.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Your Majesty?" He sneered, the words hissing out of his mouth venomously.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well now, let's see. Ah yes. My son was a straight A student at school until you decided to demolish it. And all because their poxy soccer team lost a match. Do you think that's fair? How am I going to explain to him now that he'll never get to university because some fucker played God? Needed to teach those rebels a lesson they said, those that defy Fifth Sector would be punished they said. Well guess what, Ishido Shuuji, I'm going to teach you a goddam lesson, and it's one you'll never forget. That's if you live to get the chance to forget that is."

"Wait. I can explain all that. I have a backup plan."

"Yeah? I bet it's not as effective as mine."

And with that he kicked Gouenji hard in the stomach, winding him in one cruel blow. But it didn't stop there. Gouenji felt the kicks all over his body, the second man joining in the attack too. He closed his eyes involuntarily but the attacks still prevailed. Heavy boots struck him in his chest, on his back and his legs. He cried out in pain as they stamped on his hands, crushing his fingers underneath, but when the same treatment was used on his head, his world began to spin and turn black. The voices got farther and farther away and pain no longer troubled his broken body. He felt as if he was sinking yet no fear gripped him, instead a peaceful calm enveloped his body, soothing him, protecting him. As he became limp and motionless, he heard an ethereal voice singing a lullaby. A voice that he'd not heard for an age but one he recognised instantly. And as she sang of love and stroked his hair from his face, Gouenji drifted off to sleep. Safe in the presence of the one person who vowed to protect him with her life, and who never stopped doing so long after she had departed herself. His beloved mother. Mama. Together again after far too long.


	5. Come Back To Me

***quietly creeps in after the end of the last chapter***

**Hello everyone.**

**I hope you forgive me after what I did to Seitei in Chapter 4. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it a bit. **

**Just a little note that at the end of the chapter I wanted to be able to add a heart symbol (it will make more sense when you read the part I mean) but FF is having none of that so it reads a little odd. But just imagine drawing a heart and you'll understand the scene properly.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and taking the time to write them, I appreciate them so much. Hopefully you won't all shout at me this time (joke, you all had plenty of reason to shout at me before).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. How many times have I said hope in this intro? I'm sorry, I should broaden my vocabulary during this section as well as in the main body of writing, oops!**

* * *

"Morning Kidou. Hey, have you seen this news?"

Kidou was sat at his desk assessing the new individual player training programmes he was currently devising. He'd been at work for one and a half hours already when Endou bounded through the door holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning newspaper in the other.

"What news I've not seen anything."

Endou handed him the paper and he blanched upon reading the leading headline.

"_FIFTH SECTOR HOLY EMPEROR ATTACKED AND LEFT FOR DEAD"_

Kidou's stomach heaved and the need to run to the bathroom and vomit was immense. But his thirst for information was greater than the worry that currently wracked his body. He continued to read the story.

_"Fifth Sector Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji, was brutally assaulted last night in a seemingly unprovoked attack. Police were called at 4am this morning when two factory workers discovered his lifeless body dumped at the side of the road in the outskirts of Tokyo. Details of the attack are currently sketchy as the Holy Emperor remains in an unconscious state and the Police are appealing for witnesses who may have seen anything unusual last night, to come forward._

_Mr Ishido is currently under constant observation at Inazuma General Hospital where he is being treated for a variety of injuries including two broken ribs, six broken fingers, a fractured cheekbone and internal bruising. While his condition is critical, it is thought he will make a complete recovery as his injuries are not deemed to be life threatening. _

_Police have asked that anyone with information regarding Mr Ishido's whereabouts last night to contact them, no matter how irrelevant they may believe their information to be. It is known he left the Fifth Sector Headquarters' building at approximately 8.15pm but no further details regarding his movements are known at this time."_

Kidou put the newspaper down and stared unfocused ahead of him. It explained Gouenji's no show last night for sure but the concern that squeezed his insides in a vice like grip focused only on the thought that maybe he could have saved him had he not stayed at the car park so long.

"I have to go."

He got up from his seat and scooped his papers into his briefcase, squashing them in and creasing them uncaring.

"Where to? What about today's training plan?"

"Endou, I have to just go and double check some Resistance business. This news might alter everything we have been planning if Ishido Shuuji is out of action for a long time. Someone might replace him and since our main line of attack has targeted only Ishido himself we may need to quickly change our direction. Get the team to stick with their current training programmes for today. I'll be back later and we can introduce the new workouts then."

He ran out the door and made his way to his car. How he got to the hospital he didn't know, his worry over Gouenji blinded him and he hoped he hadn't caused any accidents himself or ran a red light or two in his haste. He kept his head down as he walked through the main entrance, careful not to attract the attention of the press who stood awaiting any news regarding the Holy Emperor's condition. He waited at the information desk hoping that the staff would allow him to go and visit and that it wouldn't be swarming with Fifth Sector security. He snorted out a breath of disgust. If only Fifth Sector had been protecting their most precious commodity last night then he wouldn't need to be here at all.

"Kidou. I'm so glad to see you here. I take it you heard the news?"

He turned his head towards the voice and was relieved to discover it was the one person who could get him to see Gouenji easily. His father.

"Dr Gouenji. How is he? I came as soon as I heard."

"I hoped you would. In fact, I've actually been watching out for you all morning. Come with me and we'll go to a consultation room where we can talk easier."

Kidou left the queue and followed Gouenji's father upstairs into a small room used to talk to patients and their families in private. The room itself was sparse, holding only a handful of chairs and a small table but it was sufficient for its purpose.

"What happened to him? Do you know?"

Dr Gouenji signed and briefly took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He looked tired and Kidou wondered how long he had been at work and whether or not he was still on his shift or only here now awaiting news on his son.

"I don't know what happened. He arrived here four hours ago but he's still unconscious so until he wakes, we're in the dark as much as anyone. Someone has attacked him though. His injuries are consistent with those seen in people who have been reportedly kicked and punched. He's got a lot of broken bones and internal bruising but, thankfully, no organs were damaged and his brain activity is fine. He's actually lucky that whoever did this favours their own strength rather than the use of knives or guns. If they had then I think, well, I can't bring myself to think about what would have happened to him. He might be a grown man with his own life but he's still my son you know."

"I know. This must be terribly upsetting for you sir. And how are you yourself? Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you Kidou. I'm okay. I finished my shift an hour ago and now I'm just waiting to see if he wakes up. There's no point in me going home. I won't sleep or rest so I may as well stay here."

"He's a fighter you know. Something like this won't keep him down."

"I know but… I just don't understand why he's doing what he's doing. Sure he's explained it to me but what use it that if he's going to end up like this? What if he's not so lucky next time? What if he doesn't get to see a next time?"

Kidou reached his hand over to clasp the older man's. He himself felt like his world was falling apart but seeing the visible pain on Dr Gouenji's face made him vow to himself that those responsible for this act would be caught and he would make them pay.

"Dr Gouenji, there won't be a next time because I won't allow it. Even if it means I have to hire bodyguards to be with him 24 hours a day, I'll make sure it won't happen again. But I'm not sure him doing this is worth risking his life either so I will talk to him and try and persuade him to give it all up. We'll find another way to make things right."

"Thank you Kidou. You've been good for him and I'm happy you're here now. But now you must be anxious to see him for yourself, so let's go."

They left the consultation room and followed the corridor to the end where the private room holding Gouenji was situated. A police guard stood outside but Kidou was allowed entry following a brief conversation between Dr Gouenji and the officer. Quietly he walked into the room.

The sight which met him from the inside nearly caused him to collapse. Whatever it was he'd expected, it didn't match up to the vision in front of him. Gouenji lay on the bed, still and breathing gently. He was connected to a drip supplying him with vital fluids and on his face, an oxygen mask ensuring clean air filled his lungs, purifying his body, urging it to repair itself. The room itself was quiet but the cardiac monitor beeped constantly, beating a military tattoo in time to Gouenji's heart. And then there was the physical changes. The left side of his face was bruised and swollen from where he had been struck with a blunt object and his hands bound tightly with tape, restricting the movements of his fingers, forcing them to rest and heal. Yet the most horrific sight for Kidou was seeing his hair matted and streaked with red where the blood had streamed from his head and dyed his blonde tresses.

"Oh Shuuya, what have they done to you?"

He went and sat on a chair next to the bed and gently stroked Gouenji's hair from his face. He wanted to clean him up, gently rubbing shampoo through his hair, removing the evidence of his pain, and washing his aching body, softly massaging him and making his muscles function once again. But most of all he wanted to protect him. Gouenji had always been fiercely independent and although he cherished the times spent with his friends, he would often put himself through hardship instead of asking for their help. Kidou wanted to put a stop to all that but he wasn't sure if he'd left it too late.

He gently cradled Gouenji's hand, careful not to grip tightly and cause more damage to his already broken fingers.

"Shuuya. I don't know what happened but whatever it was, you don't deserve this. I shouldn't have allowed you to go ahead with this plan, it was too dangerous from the start. I'm going to take you back home once you're well again and care for you. I don't ever want to see you this way again. I feel so useless. I love you Shuuya, what would I do without you? But I swear to god, I will find those lowlifes who did this to you and I will make them pay for this. You just watch me."

His eyes welled with tears as he spoke and yet his body shook with anger. He'd witnessed some pretty despicable acts in his life, but seeing Gouenji laid unconscious and badly beaten made him want revenge more than any other time he could recall. His fury was so great it could easily consume him at any time causing him to go berserk, ready to avenge his boyfriend by whatever means necessary.

"Yu… Yuuto. Is that you?"

The voice was quiet and the effort needed to get the words out was vast yet in the stillness of the room, Kidou heard them as if they had been shouted through a microphone. His vision darted to the top of the bed where two chocolate orbs weakly focused on him.

"Shuuya. Yes it's me. Oh Shuuya, you're awake. I've been so worried."

He shifted his position so he faced his boyfriend and leaned over and kissed Gouenji's forehead gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I hurt everywhere. How did I get here?"

"Long story. Basically some members of the public found you and called the police. Who did this to you?"

"I… I… I don't know."

Gouenji's eyes closed again. It was taking a lot of effort to talk right now and he didn't know if he had the strength.

"Shuuya! Don't you go back to sleep. I'll be back in a minute. Don't you go to sleep."

Kidou ran out of the door, his eyes searching the corridor for anyone who could help him. He looked in the consultation room he'd been in not long ago and was relieved to discover Gouenji's father sat with a cup of black coffee.

"Dr Gouenji, it's Shuuya. He's awake."

"What? Oh my goodness."

* * *

Gouenji opened his eyes but found himself alone. He was sure he'd been talking to Kidou moments before but it had obviously been just a dream as there was no sign of the man at all. And yet, it didn't feel like a dream. The room appeared to be the same but even that was unfamiliar. It wasn't his bedroom that he shared with Yuuto. Nor was it the spacious suite he'd been sleeping in for the past few months. The rhythmic beeping that kept time with his breathing stuttered as the scene flashed through his memory…

…his bedroom…

…the penthouse suite…

…Fifth Sector…

…Seitei…

…"Ishido Shuuji, I'm gonna teach you a goddamn lesson"…

…the pain…

…the blood…

…falling…

…nothing…

…his mother.

He gasped, desperate to draw air into his lungs. His mother. He'd been with his mother, and she sang to him and stroked his hair like when he was a child and had woken terrified by nightmares. She'd sit like that until he'd calmed down and fallen back asleep, no matter how long it took. He tried to remember when it had stopped but couldn't recall her soothing touch at all during his teenage years. Why was that? He assumed he must have instructed her to stop at some point. But when? He just couldn't remember. Something wasn't adding up, only he couldn't figure out what exactly it was he was overlooking.

The door to his room banged open causing him to jump and he watched as Kidou and his father ran inside. He smiled. Yuuto had been here after all. He'd obviously left to alert the other.

"Shuuya. Thank goodness you're still awake."

"Why wouldn't I be Yuuto? It's not like I have a habit of falling asleep on you or anything. Or do I?"

"Shuuya." His father broke their conversation, stepping up and checking his pulse before speaking again. "What happened son? You arrived here hours ago, unconscious and in a very bad way. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know Dad. I remember being at work and then talking to someone before being in pain. Actually, I'm still in pain. But it was okay because Mum looked after me. Where is she by the way?"

His father had busied himself while he spoke, testing his blood pressure, taking his temperature and checking his eyes but he froze as his late wife was mentioned.

"Your mum? Are you sure you were with your mum? You didn't just dream it did you?"

"I don't think so Dad. I was hurting a lot and there was blood, I think my head was bleeding. But she took care of me. The pain stopped and she stroked my hair and sang to me like she always does. I'm not sure why she was at work though. Could she have been visiting me I wonder?"

Dr Goueni sat down on the bed and took hold of his son's hand. He'd seen many people who had developed memory loss due to head trauma and right now it seemed that Shuuya had become one of them. But then there was also those who had briefly died and had tales of their loved ones meeting them, reunited in the afterlife before being returned to this life.

"Shuuya. I don't want to be the one to tell you this again but…your mother is no longer with us. She died 16 years ago. I'm sorry."

Gouenji blinked as his father's words sank in and he tried to comprehend them. Dead. How could she be? She was with him not long ago and surely if she'd died he'd have remembered it happening, but he recalled nothing. Yet it would also explain his inability to remember her throughout his teenage years. He felt his heart sink and his eyes closed as his body started to tremble. 16 years. He'd have been only 8 years old and Yuuka, poor Yuuka. She'd have been little more than a baby. How could it be true?

He felt his hand being slightly squeezed and another rest on his shoulders as once again his father spoke.

"Shuuya. I know this is a shock to you but that's not to say she wasn't with you last night. You were her pride and joy and I'm sure that wherever she is now and wherever you were then, she came to your side to help you, to protect you. I don't believe that once you die it's the end. Your mother is watching out for you Shuuya and you needed her last night so she came to you and once you were safe she sent you back to us. And I'm glad she did. And Yuuto here is glad she did too."

"Yuuto."

Gouenji looked over towards the door to see his boyfriend stood quietly watching. His eyes were watery yet he was using great restraint and keeping his composure. He was just about to talk when his father stood up and beat him to it.

"I'm going to go and alert the ward staff that you're awake so you two can have a minute alone. I'm not sure what will happen but obviously they'll want to do their own tests on you and no doubt the police will want to come and take a statement from you as well. I'll see you shortly, son. I'm so glad to see you awake."

Dr Gouenji patted his son on the shoulder and stood up and left the room leaving Kidou to claim the space on the bed that he had just vacated.

"Did you really see your mum Shuuya?"

"Yeah. Well, I think I did. You don't think that I… I… Yuuto, do you think I died?"

Kidou's eyes widened in surprised. Whilst he'd stood back listening to the conversation between Gouenji and his father, neither of them had made the assumption that Gouenji had died but it was something he'd been wondering during that time. His boyfriend's eyes were pained as he'd asked the question. While all the pain had previously been physical, now that Shuuya was conscious, the emotional pain was beginning. He placed his hand on Gouenji's face and took comfort in Shuuya leaning into his touch.

"I don't know Shuuya. I want to say no but I wasn't there, and you were alive when those men found you. Maybe it was your mind creating something that would save you or even cause your body to shut down so they couldn't hurt you anymore? I'm not a medical man, or a spiritual one either so I can't explain it. All I know is that I'm grateful you're here right now and you're going to be okay."

"Yeah, me too."

He leaned forward and captured Gouenji's lips with his own and slowly kissed him. He'd been so scared that he's not be able to do it again when he'd read the paper but now his spirits rose again and once Shuuya was discharged from hospital he could take him back to their home and protect him just like he vowed to do.

But their privacy was to be short lived as the door opened and a medical team entered the room, ready to begin their examinations.

"Ishido-san. I'd better get back to work and I think you're going to be busy for a while anyway. I'll come back later to see you. Hopefully I'll get in easy and you don't have too much security guarding your door."

"I doubt that but I'll inform them that you're visiting and that they need to let you in."

The presence of other people meant that Gouenji could no longer talk to Kidou as his boyfriend and a professional attitude needed to be adopted. But before Kidou moved, he raised his hand and using his index finger, signed a message on Yuuto's chest.

"I *heart* U"

They looked at each other and smiled before Kidou raised his hand and returned the message, tracing his finger above Gouenji's heart.

"I *heart* U 2"

And then he left the room, reluctant to leave Gouenji but a much happier man than the one who entered the hospital not that long ago.


	6. A New Career?

**Hello everyone! **

**S****orry about the long wait between the last chapter and this one. Truth be told I had a bit of a moment and lost all faith in both myself and this fic and it has taken me a while to get back into wanting to even complete it. But thank you to both Seiren and Angel whose kind words comforted me as succesfully as a huge hug and a bar of chocolate. I love you both, I hope you know that.**

**With regards to the timing in this chapter. As of Galaxy Sangoku, Kuramada and Amagi are still at Raimon which should mean that all the events of Go happened within a year so I'm assuming that S1 was half a year, CS three months and Galaxy three months (don't question me on this, it doesn't make much sense to me but it doesn't really matter either way. Also though, let's sit back and think about the fact that Gouenji obviously had three major makeovers in that one year too...but I digress).**

**I hope you all like it and Seiren and the grammar police don't pay me a visit and bash me over the head and stick an "unacceptable" stamp on this fic (*laughs*). And also just to remind people that this is just rambling from my imagination, I don't actually research anything I write about so if some of the things turn out to be utter pants full of untruths then I am truly sorry (honest!).**

**Please enjoy it (´・ω・)ﾉ**

* * *

Kidou laughed as he read the letter that accompanied the parcel he'd just received by courier, the first time he's laughed in what seemed like an eternity. It had been a month now since Gouenji had been attacked and despite his best efforts, his boyfriend still held the position of Holy Emperor. Gouenji had flat out refused to step down when Kidou had asked him to during one of their regular telephone calls, claiming that the publicity the incident would bring would elevate his and Fifth Sector's profiles significantly which would allow him to continue with his mission relatively unchallenged. And he was right.

Once he'd left hospital, Gouenji had made his first appearance on the balcony at Holy Road Stadium. His cheek still black and blue with bruising, and fingers taped up and unable to move, the Holy Emperor seemed frail as he was assisted to the microphone by his subordinates, only to mesmerise any doubters with his rousing speech. Talking not of vengeance but forgiveness for his attackers, he emphasised the need for control and order, and that the hurt he had endured in the fracas was not as destroying as what those who had been denied soccer had experienced. His appearance had been a raging success and saw support for Fifth Sector surge overnight. The two attackers had stepped forward and admitted their guilt but Gouenji had refused to press charges, instead reaffirming his belief of needing to experience hurt so to embrace order. And so, while the children in the current Raimon Soccer team had to face more animosity than ever before amongst their peers, not to mention the loss they felt at Endou's departure to investigate God Eden, Kidou knew that through his apparent dedication, Gouenji would be swiftly pulling apart the foundations more than ever.

But what the attack and high profile rallying had also brought to Gouenji was 24 hour bodyguard protection. He was even more valuable to Fifth Sector now and they were adamant he should never be allowed to be put in a vulnerable position ever again. And therefore, he'd been allocated protection from a security company, of which he'd chosen. Which brought everything back to the letter and the parcel Kidou had just received.

_Yuuto,_

_Please find enclosed a full uniform and ID card for Premier Security Systems (PSS). Tomorrow (Saturday) you will be on duty from 2pm until 2pm the following day. At your starting time please arrive at the entrance to my apartment and switch with the guard at my door (he may ask to see your ID). When he has left, let him exit via the lift before pressing the button for it to return. Once it has returned then stop the doors from closing by placing the umbrella stand you will see nearby in the doorway. You can then lock the door to the stairs before entering my apartment. Security is less stringent on a weekend so I assure you, no one will question you or try to come and check on you. I will already be inside so just give me a shout and then you can come and protect me._

_Until then,_

_Shuuji _

_P.S. I've got the handcuffs, all you need is your truncheon x _

Kidou looked again at the items in the parcel. Indeed they held a navy uniform of trousers and shirt as well as a cap. The ID badge bore his picture, the same one he'd emailed to Gouenji two days previous, with all his hair pulled back and his glasses removed. He failed to even recognise himself once the watermark was printed over the pass. And then there was the name, Yamada Taku. Nothing about it was unusual and he suspected that should he need to show the ID to anyone, he would not be outed.

Now he only had 20 hours to wait until he would be reunited with his lover. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gouenji paced the floors of his apartment. It was 1.30pm. He'd been awake since 6am and felt like a trapped animal. Of course, there had been nothing to stop him going out earlier, but he wanted the security firm to have nothing to report regarding his movements, so he'd stayed inside. 30 minutes. Such a short amount of time and yet it seemed so far away.

He'd never been apart from Kidou this long, not since they got together 4 years ago and Gouenji missed him badly. They'd spoke and messaged each other but ever since he was attacked, he'd had no believable opportunity to request a meeting with the Raimon coach at all. And so he decided on a different route. Two weeks earlier he'd been permitted total control over the security firm who guarded him 24 hours a day. While he thought it was unnecessary, he realised that Fifth Sector would not back down on this order, especially since he manipulated the severity of the incident to work in his favour. He'd devised rotas and hired staff whom he allowed to be closest to him and guard him personally or outside his apartment. Once he was certain that the setup was working, he sent Kidou's fake details and entered him as one of his top tier protection guards.

He walked over to the large windows in the sitting room and looked down onto the street, breaking into an excited smile when he spotted Kidou's Range Rover Evoque parking a few streets away. He thanked his lucky stars that Kidou, unlike himself, was always punctual and always arrived ten minutes early to all appointments, no matter how unimportant they may be. His heartbeat stuttered as he watched his boyfriend exit the car dressed in his security uniform and he licked his lips in anticipation of removing it as soon as possible.

Running to the hallway he stood behind the front door, watching from the spy hole, waiting for the moment when the lift doors would open, delivering his reward to him. His eyes jumped to the numbers above the lift indicating its imminent arrival, and then the doors parted, revealing the most beautiful sight he'd seen in a long while. Kidou. He watched as the two men exchanged pleasantries before his current guard entered the lift and departed. Kidou locked the stairway door and pressed the button for the lift to return, picking up the umbrella stand ready to block the doors with it. Once it was securely placed and he was certain it wasn't going to slip out, allowing the lift to travel downstairs, he turned around ready to enter Gouenji's apartment, only to bump straight into the man himself.

"Ah! Seitei you….mmmmmph…"

But before he could complete his sentence he was silenced by his boyfriend's lips crashing down on his own. Instinctively he reached up and combed his fingers through Gouenji's hair, gripping it and holding his head still before deepening the kiss. Kidou still had nightmares about the attack. Most of them followed the scenario that he never made it to the hospital on time and Gouenji had died before he could see him. But every once in a while he dreamt that as he cradled the other, Gouenji slipped away, dying in his arms and leaving him covered in blood. Those times woke him in a cold sweat, hyperventilating without even having the comfort of having his boyfriend laid next to him peacefully to wash away the fear, leaving him shaken and unable to return to sleep. So finally, having Gouenji in his arms once again after too long made Kidou want to make up for lost time and show the blonde exactly how he felt. He broke the kiss and their contact before taking hold of Gouenji's hand and dragging him into the flat.

"Ishido-sama, I am here to protect you and that is exactly what I plan to do. Come now, you need plenty of bed rest."

Kidou kicked off his shoes and locked the apartment door with both the key and the bolts before making his way to Gouenji's bedroom. It hadn't changed since he was last here but within that small space of time, both he and his boyfriend were no longer the people they once were. Recent events had altered them in every way possible.

He guided Gouenji to the side of the bed before pushing him down onto the soft mattress. He quickly followed, straddling the other male, happy once again to be in his company. Looking down he stroked the side of his boyfriend's face, now smooth and unmarked, before moving his hand slowly down the column of his neck, down his chest and stomach and underneath his t-shirt, ready to travel back up his body.

"Do your ribs still hurt?" he asked while removing the t-shirt that covered the skin he desperately wanted to touch.

"No, not really. Obviously if you punch me in them it's not going to tickle but they're pretty much healed."

Kidou looked Gouenji in the eyes, stopping his exploration for a moment. The sparkle in his own eyes faded a little.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I've never been so scared in all my life. I love you so much Shuuya, I can't bear to think of my life without you."

Gouenji reached up, cupping Kidou's face. He could see the pain in his eyes, still raw after a month. They'd said all this on the phone but he knew it needed to be said in person too.

"I love you too Yuuto. You're all I thought of at that time. The promise of returning to you once all this is over is what stopped me from giving in throughout the pain. At times when I wanted to just slip away because I hurt too much I thought of you and how it would be if you were left alone, and it caused me to fight. I made myself fight for you because I don't want to be without you again either."

"Then can't you give all this up now? Just return home as Gouenji Shuuya, no one would ever know any different. We could continue as before. Please Shuuya, come home now."

"You know I can't. We're so close to victory now. I'm certain with all I'm doing, come the final, even if Raimon lose then Fifth Sector is over. I'm slowly replacing all the staff and these new employees follow only my orders, unaware that they are not the same as Fifth Sector's. During the final when everything will be televised, the whole of Japan will be able to see exactly what kind of people Fifth Sector are, and by then it will be over. Fifth Sector will be obsolete and Ishido Shuuji will be dead."

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that. It's not funny." Kidou climbed off Gouenji and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands nervously fidgeting and his head held low. "I had to pretend that I was worried about the Resistance, that Raimon may not be strong enough to succeed, that it all might fail. When really every second of every day I was worrying about you. I thought I'd lost you. And even when you were out of danger and out of hospital, I couldn't see you. Can you imagine how that feels? Someone beats the living daylights out of my boyfriend and I can't be with him because it will ruin his disguise. Do you have any idea Shuuya? Every fucking day I tried to get to see you but I was refused each and every time. It didn't matter what I did, you denied my requests and yet you wonder why I'm overreacting?"

Gouenji sat up on the bed. The anger that was escaping from Kidou was shocking but not surprising. He didn't try to touch the other, just simply whispered his reply. "I don't think you're overreacting Yuuto. I just couldn't see you. I've not been allowed to be alone since that day and had I agreed to see you I would have ruined everything. Please believe me, I didn't want to hurt you but the minute I'd have seen you, I would have become Gouenji Shuuya and not Ishido Shuuji. I'm sorry, I guess I screwed up big time."

Kidou turned his head to look Gouenji in the eyes. There was shock and regret written all over his face and almost an unease at not knowing what to do next, unable to read Kidou's mood and gauge how he'd react. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry Shuuya. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. You didn't ask to be attacked and I shouldn't complain at Fifth Sector for wanting to keep you safe. After all, it's what I want to do too. Will you…."

"Yuuto?"

"Yes"

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me Yuuto. Now! You're sexy in that uniform."

"Shuuya! You cut me off while I'm trying to explain how I feel and…"

"Yuuto."

"WHAT?"

"Fuck me. Come on. Please. Now. Fast."

While Kidou was threatening to become emotional, Gouenji had sensed it and, like a child, wanted to take his mind off the situation by constantly talking over him and interrupting mid-sentence. He got to his knees and gently tugged Kidou's arm with one hand and began to unbutton his shirt with the other. He could tell his boyfriend was exasperated with him but made no attempt to stop him as he continued to open the buttons. He removed the shirt and threw it on the floor before kneeling behind Kidou. He rested a hand on each shoulder before moving the brunette's hair to one side so he could kiss his neck. Slowly he made his way down the column and across his shoulder and back again before licking down his spine, tasting the skin that he had been denied for so long.

"Okay, you win. I give up."

Without warning Kidou stood up off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes before turning round and pulling off the shorts, which Gouenji was wearing, from his slim frame.

"You. Bed. Now." He ordered while he reached into the drawer of the bedside cabinet where the condoms were kept. Fixing one on in record time he joined his boyfriend on the bed, straddling him once more, the second time since he arrived less than an hour ago.

Gouenji looked up at his lover, happy that his plan had worked and Kidou was no longer chastising him. He knew Kidou would return to the subject eventually but that could come later. Right now he had more primal urges that needed attention and if he was to be punished, he'd rather take it in the form of rough sex than actual shouting. He smirked.

"Come on Yuuto. I'm waiting. Fuck me hard. I'm your boss and you have to do as I order."

"Is that so? So all the rumours about you were true after all. The all mighty Holy Emperor abuses his power, using it for more salacious means."

As he spoke Kidou started to caress Gouenji with small butterfly kisses. He started on his forehead, moving around his face and down his neck to his shoulders. Further down he went, softly kissing around his ribs, which not long ago were broken and bruised, pretending that his touch had the power to heal. He felt Gouenji's hands rest on his head and expected them to push him down, forcing him to concentrate on his rock hard member, so it was a surprise to feel the gently pull encouraging him to return up the bed. As he found himself face to face with his lover, Gouenji raised himself up and captured his mouth, softly tugging on his bottom lip as they kissed.

"I'm sorry Yuuto." He whispered. "I'm sorry I kept you away. I'm sorry you had to suffer this alone. And I'm sorry my stupid plan nearly signalled the end for both of us. I love you. I'm not sure you believe me any more since I have become more like my alter ego than myself, but I do. After the final I will do whatever you want me to. If you want to return to Italy to play then I will come with you. If you want to stay at Teikoku, I will get a job here. Whatever you want, I'll join you. I love you."

Kidou stopped and looked down at the man beneath him. A man he ached to be with constantly but also someone that could infuriate him with his shockingly fast mood swings. "Shuuya. You are unreal, you do know that don't you? One minute you're doing your damndest to divert me from shouting at you by using your body to distract me. And then, as soon as you get what you supposedly want, you suddenly get all maudlin and sentimental. I can't keep up with you. Just what is it exactly that you want from me?"

Gouenji looked away, suddenly unable to look Kidou in the eye. "I'm sorry Yuuto, it's been so long since we've been together that one part of me wants to get the bad stuff out of the way first so we can enjoy the rest of the day; and then the other part of me just wants to shag you senseless and make up for lost time."

Kidou let out a deep breath and smiled. He gently pressed their lips together before speaking. "Shuuya, there is no bad stuff to get out of the way. What happened is in the past. We've said it a thousand times on the phone so I think we should just put it behind us and forget it. Do you agree? Right now there is more urgent matters to attend to. Matters I'd much rather be seeing to."

As he spoke Kidou gently caressed Gouenji with his skilful fingers. Touching and stroking, probing and exploring. He watched as his boyfriend began to lose his concentration, his body arching and leaning into the touches, fuelled by its own desires and needs. And the actions and reactions he observed sparked his own needs. Needs that had been neglected for longer than he thought he could cope with.

Slowly he guided himself inside his boyfriend and pushed as far as he could go. He watched as Gouenji closed his eyes but opened his mouth as an involuntary gasp left his lips. He was so handsome as the Holy Emperor, his long hair suited him and Kidou made a mental note to encourage him not to cut it once the finals were over. He began to move, rocking slowly, taking his time and letting the sensations engulf him. It felt good being together again, feeling the heat from Gouenji's body warming his own, making him feel alive once again.

"Faster."

Kidou opened his eyes as he heard the words spoken. He didn't recall closing them but right now his head was fuzzy, consumed by buzzing emotions that ran through his brain like electrical currents.

"Faster Yuuto. Please."

Gouenji turned his head and opened his eyes to look up at his lover and sighed, happy at Kidou being here once again. He hated being confined to this flat alone, not being allowed to see anyone without approval from the security firm but he accepted that his time at Fifth Sector was always going to be difficult. It wouldn't last forever, their separation, but even he hadn't been optimistic about their future recently, especially since the one person he wanted to hold him tightly while he was recovering from his injuries was the one person he pushed away and refused to see. He'd had his reasons but that didn't stop him lying awake at night worrying if the next refusal would signal the end, forcing Kidou to leave him having grown tired of his little games.

He snaked his arms around Kidou's back and gripped his shoulders hard, bringing their bodies closer so that the pants of air Kidou was exhaling tickled his skin and his thick, musky odour invaded his every pore. He'd bought a small bottle of Kidou's favourite aftershave which he sprayed onto his pillow at night to make him feel more at home, but it was no match for the real thing. Combined with his boyfriend's warm taut skin, its essence surrounded and overpowered him until he was drowning in its irresistible aroma. Twinned with the crisp smell of fresh cotton pillowcases however, it remained but a small memory that flitted through his consciousness like a dream whenever he turned over in bed, but never troubling him enough to believe Kidou was actually there with him.

"Faster Yuuto, faster. I need you. Take me. Claim me and make me yours."

Gouenji was getting desperate now and wanted nothing more than the sublime feeling of release when his body would tremble and shake and all thought would cease to be. He needed to forget all this. This flat, this building, Fifth Sector, Ishido Shuuji and go back to a better time when the biggest decisions he had to make were materialistic ones. Should he buy a Ferrari or a Porsche next? Does he want the latest Rolex watch? Should they holiday in the Maldives or Antigua? None of those decisions mattered much anyway, not like the ones he made now which were drastically altering the future of the children who attended the high schools his organisation controlled. He wanted to forget, needed to forget. If only for today.

He could feel it starting. His insides sparked and tingled, little electric shocks getting stronger by the second. It wouldn't be long now, especially since Kidou had picked up the pace and thrust into him with strong, deep strokes. But when he felt his boyfriend's hand grip his penis and stroke him in time to the rhythm, his body lurched and spasmed, signalling the start of his orgasm, and never stopped until Kidou had also reached his own heaven and collapsed on top of him, pinning Gouenji to the bed with the weight of his body.

After a few minutes Kidou's brain began to function once more and he raised himself up, removing his body from on top of Gouenji. Although Gouenji had said otherwise, Kidou worried that his still hadn't fully healed and didn't want to hurt him with his actions.

"Are you okay Shuuya? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, don't worry. Actually, do you fancy a sandwich? I'm absolutely famished."

* * *

"So tell me about this God Eden place Endou and Fubuki have gone to."

"Mmm…..umf…..wait a second….mouth full…."

Kidou smiled as he watched Gouenji desperately try to chew and swallow the huge piece of sandwich he'd bitten off seconds before the question was asked. He didn't mind waiting, it gave him chance to enjoy the simple things with his boyfriend. Things that until recently, he never gave a second thought to, but now that Gouenji no longer frequented their home, they played on his mind more than they should. And he missed them as much as the shows of affection which he was also devoid of.

Once they'd got out of bed 30 minutes ago, Kidou had pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that belonged to Gouenji before joining him in the kitchen to make mozzarella and pesto sandwiches on fresh ciabatta. It took him back to his time in Italy playing in Serie A for Juventus. He liked it over there and Gouenji's statement earlier promising to return with him, should he wish, really sparked his interest. But first they had a job to do here in Japan.

"Right, okay. God Eden is situated on a small island just east of here and is where all the training for the SEEDs takes place. I've no first-hand experience but apparently they take promising players and push them to their limits in order to get them to release their keshins. It's where Tsurugi levelled up and honed his skills actually. However, by all accounts, the training methods are brutal and borderline barbaric which is why Endou has gone there. He's looking to find inhumane cruelty towards the children so he can inform the police and have the training centre, and most probably, Fifth Sector shut down.

"And is that likely?"

"I've no idea to be honest, but I'm going over there in just over a week to see for myself. If it is as bad as its notoriety then I'd say he has every chance of succeeding."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? You can't. People on the island will get suspicious if you suddenly turn up. Plus, who is going to coach Raimon? You have a match with Kidokawa to play at the weekend and with any luck, you'll win and will then face Genei Gakuen after that. You can't afford to desert your team."

Kidou let out a big sigh. It was true that Raimon needed him more than ever right now and to leave them with yet another new coach would probably be the end of them. He himself was only just beginning to gain their trust after all this time. Not that he even knew who would replace him if he did go ahead with his wish. But he was scared for Gouenji's safety. Endou wasn't aware of the Holy Emperor's true identity and if he managed to stir things up out there it might turn nasty. And despite the reasons for him being at Raimon to even start with, if he was forced, his loyalty would be to his boyfriend no matter how underhanded it would seem to those in the dark, which was everyone except the two of them.

"Can't you think of a way to get me out there Shuuya? I don't know, switch the location of the kidokawa match to God Eden or something, so I'll be already there when you arrive? I presume it does have its own stadium after all?"

"That's preposterous! This place is meant to be a secret. I can't allow all the people needed to stage such a match to just descend on the island, it would cause utter chaos. Although…"

Kidou watched as Gouenji pondered an idea in his head. He could see a plan beginning to take shape and hoped it would be one he would be content with.

"The SEEDs on God Eden are extremely powerful and have their own team which we use for when the SEED's in the middle school teams need further training. I'm wondering if we can use that team to Raimon's advantage somehow."

"What? Like a friendly match or something?"

"Well, it's hardly going to be friendly with Fifth Sector involved but yes. I'm wondering if I can somehow get Endou into a situation he can't get out of and can only be saved by Raimon beating the SEEDs in a match."

"You're not going to put him in danger are you? What if it goes wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. There are prison cells in the main building over there apparently. Maybe we can lock him up for trespassing and have the captain of the SEEDs hold the key or something like that. Naturally Matsukaze and the others wouldn't want any harm to come to their beloved coach."

"So it's a yes then? You'll find a way to get me over there the same time as you visit?"

"Leave it to me. You could of course attempt to bribe me for my involvement if you so wished."

And with that Gouenji moved over the sofa where he'd been sat, using his hands and knees to slowly stalk the man at the opposite end. Hovering over his prey he lowered his head and gently kissed Kidou on the lips before quietly whispering in his ear.

"I think my injuries need seeing to again. Let's return to the bedroom where we can address the necessary treatment. Or rather undress…"

* * *

The smell of bacon filled the air accompanied by the sound of someone singing along to the radio. Badly. Kidou slowly opened his eyes to check the time. 10:24 am. He saw the mug of steaming hot tea next to the clock and smiled to himself as he rolled over and snuggled back under the covers. He always enjoyed Sundays, the day would start with Gouenji treating him to a full English breakfast before sitting down at the kitchen table together, reading the daily newspapers and discussing the stories they read. They generally never bothered to shower and dress until mid-afternoon when they would go out and visit family or catch up with friends. No matter what commitments they had in the week, Sundays were reserved for themselves and their loved ones.

Such was his contentment, it took him a while to remember that this wasn't an ordinary Sunday. The lemony smell of the Holy Emperor hung on the bed sheets affirming that the man Kidou had just spent the night with was not his loving boyfriend but his bitter enemy. His heart sunk. Everything they'd done since he arrived was just so similar to their regular routine that he'd forgotten that he was pretending to be a security guard hired to protect Fifth Sector's leader. He wondered if anyone at the security firm had even noticed he was pencilled in to work a 24 hour shift. He didn't think that would be normal but he also knew that Gouenji wouldn't risk arranging something that would be so glaringly suspicious.

He sat up and reached for the tea and looked around the bedroom as he drank it. In little over a month the Holy Road Tournament would be over. They'd been apart longer than they had left to go and that filled him with a little hope. Although he struggled to keep hidden his anxiety at what may happen during the final should Raimon win. He knew that Seidouzan were scheduled to win, a highly talented team who also boasted the Holy Emperor as their coach. Truly Fifth Sector were keeping the rewards close to home this year. But Kidou also knew that the contest between Ishido and Hibiki was no longer a foregone conclusion in Ishido's favour either. Should both Ishido and Seidouzan lose, he wondered what kind of fallout would hit Gouenji. He knew Gouenji would have some sort of plan up his sleeve in the possibility of such eventualities but Senguuji Daigo was still a mystery to them. Hiroto and Midorikawa still hadn't managed to gain much information on the person who effectively pulled Gouenji's strings. Even Gouenji himself was uninformed with regards to the man.

He got out of bed and pulled on the t-shirt and shorts he'd worn yesterday and made his way towards the kitchen. Gouenji was still singing and so engrossed in his cooking that he didn't hear the other's arrival, causing him to jump slightly as Kidou hugged him from behind, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder and his arms around his waist.

"What's cooking good looking?"

"Ahh Yuuto. You scared me, I didn't hear you come in. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, too well. You should have woke me earlier."

"I didn't want to. You looked so beautiful laid there asleep, I didn't want to disturb you. Plus, you've probably not had a decent night's sleep in ages."

"That's true enough. It's just we don't have much time left together today."

Gouenji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He'd been awake since 7am and after watching Kidou sleep for an hour he'd finally got up out of bed. He too wasn't looking forward to 2 pm when they would part but tried to keep himself upbeat by looking through the upcoming security rosters and Raimon's fixture list, trying to find a window to arrange another weekend like this one.

"Come on, go and sit down and I'll plate up breakfast. If you're good I'll give you my sausage to nibble on."

"Shuuya!"

Kidou poked Gouenji in the ribs with his fingers and walked towards the table pretending to be outraged at his boyfriend's double entendre but laughing nonetheless. The table was laid with fresh orange juice, bread rolls and a bottle of tomato ketchup, obligatory for a great British fry up. Kidou sat down and watched as Gouenji made tea in the teapot, bringing it to the table ready to be poured into the cups he had placed next to the orange juice earlier. He then returned to the kitchen and began putting the food on warmed dinner plates which he brought back to the table swiftly.

"Mmmmm, this is delicious. I've missed this on a Sunday."

Kidou felt like he'd not eaten in months as he hungrily tucked into his food. The taste of the eggs and mushrooms combined with the crispy smoked bacon was heavenly. They both knew it wasn't the healthiest of meals but it remained their weekly treat after growing addicted to the tastes following a holiday in London shortly after graduating from high school.

"You need to eat more Yuuto. You're very thin nowadays. Do you cook often at home?"

Kidou put his cutlery down and looked at his hands. He'd not cooked once since Gouenji had left, he'd had no desire to. It wasn't that he couldn't cook either. Teikoku prided themselves on teaching their students a spectrum of skills required in life, not just academic qualifications. But everything reminded him of Shuuya at home so he often stayed away, spending every night working until late until exhaustion washed over him, forcing him to return. Occasionally he would grab a takeaway on the way back but generally he just went straight back, opening a bottle of wine on his return.

"Not much, no. I don't have much of an appetite nowadays it seems."

He watched as Gouenji's hand reached over the table to clasp his own. Simple gestures, so small and almost irrelevant but big enough that he felt abandoned without them. Had it been only 5 months since they'd been apart? It felt more like 5 years. He looked up and his eyes connected with those familiar chocolate ones which had the ability to see straight into his soul. Or so it seemed.

"Yuuto, please, try to look after yourself more. I'll be home soon and I don't want you to get sick before I return."

"I know, I'll try harder. I'm sorry."

"I love you Yuuto. I don't want to find you in hospital due to malnutrition. As soon as I'm back I intend us to jet off somewhere remote for a long holiday, not sit by your bedside watching as you're fed off an intravenous drip."

"Hey, I'm not that bad you know."

"No? You might be in five weeks' time. That's all I'm saying. Eat up now before your food gets cold."

* * *

It was 1:50 pm and Kidou was once again dressed in his security uniform. They had just finished unlocking the door to the stairs and returned the umbrella stand to its rightful place when they heard the lift move, heading downwards to collect the next guard. The air was so thick with sadness that neither of them knew what to say to the other, but as the sound of the lift making its way back up got louder Gouenji grabbed Kidou by the jaw, pulling him into a rough kiss. Tongues clashed and teeth banged as they tried to taste as much of each other as possible before their time ran out. But it was too late, all the sand had run out of the timer and Kidou's shift was over.

"I love you Yuuto. Please wait for me, I'll be home soon."

"I love you too Shuuya and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you."

And with a swift kiss to the security guard's cheek, the Holy Emperor returned to his flat, closing the door behind him just as the lift opened, delivering his next bodyguard eager to protect him by preventing anyone gaining entry to his apartment and taking advantage of him.


End file.
